


A Little Princess

by noveltea



Category: Tin Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world changed and she became a princess. It wasn't as easy as it looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and associations to Tin Man remain the property of their respective creators.

It was one thing for DG to be named a princess.

To actually _be_ a princess was an entirely different matter.

Her whole life she'd grown up on that farm, with chores and studies and a plain, boring, _normal_ life. Days filled with her dad's stories, and her mum's cooking, and the hot air blowing her hair around her face while she frantically tried to tie it out of the way.

That had been her life.

Now she wore satin dresses that no normal person could breathe in, and greeted her mother's court, and accepted praise for saving The O.Z. when all she really wanted to do was run away and hide. Like the little girl so overwhelmed with her change in circumstances.

She knew she wasn't the only one.

Her companions had become celebrities in their own right, and the spotlight didn't sit well on any of their shoulders. They'd done what they needed to do because it had to be done. Whatever side-agendas they had, the truth of the matter was that they would have continued on regardless.

That made them heroes in DG's eyes.

All of them.

Their bond was something that could never be broken, and she'd been relieved when her mother had seen that. She couldn't have bared the thought of not seeing Glitch and Raw and Cain; they all formed a little piece of her heart.

They still all had so much to strive for and she wanted to be there for them, just like they'd been there for her. She was leading the charge into finding a way to restore Glitch's brain without causing any permanent damage to him, and she was learning more and more about Raw's people and the way their special gifts worked. Cain was more of a mystery now; he'd been searching for his family, and he'd discovered their fate and now he had to rebuild what life he could.

DG knew their connection was stronger still, and she saw him nearly every day. He'd been offered positions on the Royal Guard and even an appointment back in the ranks of the Tin Men in Central City, but so far he'd yet to accept any of them. He never gave a reason, and she didn't ask. He was welcome in her home, and she found he was a wonderful storyteller. He was well-versed in the history of The O.Z., something she wouldn't have thought before.

It made perfect sense now.

All three were her friends, her family, her closest confidantes.

They had earned trust and respect, and given those in return.

That made the change easier to accept.


End file.
